1. Field of Invention
This invention is a novel direct current Electronic Fluid Sensing Actuating Target Apparatus designed to respond upon penetration of fluid to sensing electrodes, thereby actuating noise-making, lighting, digital counting, electromechanical, and any electronic exciter response desired.
2. Description of Prior Art
By nature man is an aggressive being. This competitive nature is reflected in history's vast catalog of combative sports and other games popularly played over the years. Such combative games provide an entertaining outlet for man's more beastly passions. Warrior/hero role playing in competition allows healthy release of hostile and aggressive tendencies.
Squirt guns, water pistols and water targets have long been implements of such entertainment. Some of today's squirt guns shoot water up to 50 feet, others only inches. When children use squirt guns without accessories, little interaction occurs, outside of mutual soaking. Likewise, typical water targets are simple, unchallenging instruments of play. Such art offers some diversion, and promotes interaction among children involved in water toy games. However, the present art lacks an apparatus for making such games more fun, more challenging, safer and friendlier.
At carnivals, squirt guns using water under pressure shoot at targets, actuating external devices. Targets of this type plug into alternating current receptacles and employ mechanically actuated switching components requiring high water pressure, limiting the compactness, mobility and general use of these arrangements.
A water gun target U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,717 by Arthur Schwartz of Annapolis, Md., issued Mar. 25, 1969, utilizes foamed plastic material for creating a distinct "splat" sound when impinged by a water beam. Additionally, the target portion includes a plurality of apertures providing moveable members pivotally mounted for easy rotation upon the impingement of a water beam, thereby causing electrical contact to lamps connected therein. No means is provided for electronic noise-making, digital counting, electromechanical, or other exciting responses. Compactness and mobility is also compromised.
A water gun and target combat game by Robert T. Auer, East Stroudsbourg, Pa. and Richard L. Keats, Sands Point, N.Y., U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,030 issued May 10, 1988, utilizes a target constituted by a plaque or other hit indicator covered by a mask that conceals the indicator. The hit indicator is rendered readable only when the mask is made wet and transparent by a water beam impinging thereon. With this arrangement the instantaneous impingement of a second or third water beam will not register, nor does the target elicit high levels of challenge and excitement, like that obtained from the present invention. The present invention allows such registration from simultaneous water beams.
Current products fail to provide a direct current apparatus for direct electronic sensing and response to the water stream emanating from water ejecting toys. Such an apparatus, if simple enough, could be supported by and worn on various types of garments, offering exciting electronic responses. This may include noise generating, digital counting, lighting, electromechanical manipulation and any electronic response desired in reaction to the impingement of a water beam. Such target equipment would offer a degree of protection from soaking streams. More importantly, the high levels of excitement created by such a target apparatus cause the target apparatus to be the focus of water streams, promoting friendlier and safer interactive play.
Products currently available in the art fail to offer an apparatus to perform as:
An electronic fluid sensing actuating target apparatus responding upon penetration of fluid to sensing electrodes, thereby actuating noise, lighting, digital counting, electromechanical and any exciter response desired. PA1 A lightweight, mobile, inexpensive, direct current electronic water target apparatus of simple structure and simple operation. PA1 An electronic water target apparatus for easy assembly into helmets, belts, vests, shields, wrist, arm, leg bands, moving targets, stationary targets, or structures. PA1 An electronic water target apparatus which responds to various intensities of drenching. PA1 An electronic water target apparatus for electronically measuring and responding to preset fluid flow accumulation time or preset volume of accumulated fluid. PA1 A safe, electronic fluid sensing actuating target apparatus to serve as the focus of water streams from squirt guns and other liquid ejection toys.